


Just Enough

by Terapsina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e11 Going Home, F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terapsina/pseuds/Terapsina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not all curses break from a kiss. But some kisses unravel the edges of spells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Enough

 

 

Before she turns around and walks towards the sun yellow bug of a car that will lead her and their son away from home, she kisses Regina.

She kisses Regina and does not hear the gasps of her family. Or maybe she does and just doesn’t let them distract her from the last moments where she’s still the Emma that’s _Emma_. She kisses Regina and wipes away a single shining tear with the tip of her thumb from the face of a queen, because the queen is human and human hearts break. She kisses Regina and does not say goodbye. She kisses Regina… and then she forgets.

Not all curses break from a kiss. But some kisses unravel the edges of spells.

Emma forgets. And yet Emma is a single mother who always thinks to herself _‘our son’_.

Emma forgets. And yet when she catches their son watching Disney’s Snow White she flees the room and staggers against her bedroom door, and can barely breathe, and her heart hurts.

Emma forgets, but though she’s always loved them, will not eat apples.

Emma forgets. But when Henry screams in the middle of the night for his mom, and Emma rushes to his side to wake him from his nightmare, and he looks at her with a silent _‘not you’_ , she is not surprised.

Emma forgets. But every morning she wakes up with numb skin around her eyes and dried saltiness on her cheeks. She knows she’s cried and yet does not know why.

Emma forgets and forgets and forgets and _knows_ that she has. And a mind cannot take knowing, so she pretends that she notices nothing.

Emma forgets, but when the doorbell rings and she opens the doors, and a woman she’s never _ever_ seen before, stands there with wide terrified eyes, she almost smiles.

And when that woman tells her impossible things, though it’s not in her nature to do so… Emma believes every word.

Not all kisses break every curse. But if there’s just enough love to make a dent, there’s just enough love for a happily ever after.


End file.
